One night stand
by hokagay
Summary: [AU/ Oneshot] El cazador de piratas Zoro conoce al capitán de los sombrero de paja en medio de una ejecución en la ciudad del inicio y el fin. PWP


**Titulo:** One night stand

 **Pareja:** Roronoa Zoro x Monkey D. Luffy

 **Resumen:** El cazador de piratas Zoro conoce al capitán de los sombrero de paja en medio de una ejecución en la ciudad del inicio y el fin.

 **Advertencia:** Porno con trama. Relación hombre x hombre

" _Solo porque nos amamos esta noche,_

 _Por favor, no pienses que se quedará así._

…

 _Mañana seguiré mi camino, puedes atraparme si es que puedes._

 _Está bien, si al siguiente día puedo ser libre"_

 **One night stand – Janis Joplin**

 **{1}**

Una botella de sake en la mano y su otro brazo recargado sobre las katanas que carga en su haramaki, el ruido proveniente de lo que parece ser el centro de la ciudad llama la atención de Zoro y decide caminar en aquella dirección para ver cuál es la causa de tal alboroto. Hay un gran grupo de gente reunido frente a lo que parece ser la famosa plataforma en la que el Rey pirata fue ejecutado, un chico que ocupa un sombrero de paja está atrapado en una tabla con agujeros para su cabeza y brazos, y su verdugo no es otro que Buggy el payaso.

Los piratas de la tripulación de Buggy que están entre los espectadores animan a su capitán a seguir y cumplir con su venganza contra el pirata del sombrero de paja. Los ojos del chico observan aburrido al público y con cada segundo que pasa parece más molesto con la cháchara del payaso, este último sintiéndose invencible teniendo a su enemigo donde quiere ha sacado un largo sable que ha alzado para concluir con su ejecución. Los ojos de Zoro no se separan de la pequeña figura en medio de la plataforma y busca en la expresión del chico alguna muestra de temor frente a lo que parece ser una muerte segura, pero no encuentra nada.

Mientras la espada descendía en cámara lenta una sonrisa de aceptación se formó en los labios del chico a punto de ser ejecutado, recibió la muerte con brazos abiertos si es que ese era su destino y en el mismo momento que el sable estuvo a punto de tocarlo un rayo de luz descendió del cielo destruyendo la plataforma. El chico con sombrero de paja sacudió el polvo de su ropa y recogió su característico sombrero que cayó cerca de sus pies mientras que en voz alta no dejaba de repetir lo afortunado que era y de que se encontraba bien para luego reír de manera ruidosa. Zoro lo observa con fascinación, nunca se había encontrado con alguien que al igual que él no temiera a la muerte y que se la sacudiera de encima como si no fuera la gran cosa, al parecer el joven capitán sintió su mirada y la devolvió con una propia, se acercó lentamente ignorando por completo a todos los piratas que lo rodeaban que exigían vengar a su "capitán Buggy".

– Tú – dice el chico caminando en su dirección con una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado – ¿Eres parte de la tripulación del bufón?

– No – niega el cazador de piratas interesado, reconoce muy bien el desafío escrito en esos orbes negros –

– Pareces fuerte, ¿quieres pelear? – pregunta el chico de cabello negro de manera directa mientras acomoda el sombrero sobre su cabeza y los piratas a su alrededor parecen molestos de haber sido descartados de aquella manera al no representar un verdadero desafío para el joven capitán–

– ¿Por qué no? – responde el espadachín con una sonrisa de medio lado en sus labios, esa misma sonrisa que manda a la mayoría de sus desafiantes huyendo con el rabo entre las piernas pero que con el chico frente a él parece no surtir efecto; por primera vez en mucho tiempo Zoro ha encontrado a un rival digno con quien medir sus habilidades y eso hace que su sangre hierva con la idea de una interesante pelea

– ¡Sombrero de paja! – grita el capitán de la marina de Loguetown, mientras agita su yute en dirección del joven pelinegro. Hay una figura femenina junto al marino que hace al espadachín mirar más de dos veces para asegurarse de que no está perdiendo la cordura y que esa chica no es su difunta rival (y amiga) de la infancia – ¡No escaparas otra vez!

– ¡Es Humitos otra vez! – Se queja el capitán del sombrero de paja mirando a su alrededor en busca de alguna vía de escape– ¡Nami va a matarme si causo problemas otra vez! – mientras repite el proceso anterior nota como el tipo de cabello verde no se ha movido ni un centímetro y cuyos ojos están clavados en una sola dirección con un tipo especial de mirada que el reconoce, la chica marina debe recordarle al espadachín a alguien que ha perdido y no puede volver a ver nunca más; porque esa es la misma expresión que ha habido en su rostro al ver a alguien con rasgos parecidos a su fallecido hermano Sabo. Sin pensarlo dos veces toma al chico por el cuello de la remera para posicionarlo sobre su hombro como un saco de patatas y comenzar a correr rápidamente en dirección opuesta a donde se encuentra la marina. El espadachín sobre su hombro se queja por su repentino accionar pero el chico con sombrero de paja no se molesta en prestarle atención.

Luego de mucho correr y girar en distintas direcciones logro perder a los marinos que le perseguían, termino frente a un bar y su estómago rugía de hambre, dejo al chico que traía a cuestas en el piso quien le dirigió una mirada amenazante por haberlo cargado de una forma tan vergonzosa

– No era necesario que hicieras eso – dice el peliverde espadachín luego de un par de segundos – Yo no tengo la necesidad de escapar de la marina

– Oh – murmura el joven recién tomando en cuenta aquel detalle – Es verdad – responde encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia ya que tiene cosas más importantes en las que pensar como en los sonidos que hace su estómago de tanta hambre que tiene… cualquiera creería que una experiencia tan cercana a la muerte le quitaría el apetito.

– ¿Quieres beber un trago conmigo? – pregunta el espadachín apuntando con su pulgar al bar que hay a sus espaldas. El ofrecimiento llama la atención del pelinegro quien no es particularmente aficionado al alcohol y que en cualquier otra ocasión se hubiera negado a tal ofrecimiento pero hay algo que lo atrae a esta persona y que evita que sus ojos se aparten del ancho de sus hombros, de la intensidad de un depredador en su mirada y del pequeño sonido que hacen sus aretes al moverse. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que alguien cautivo su atención de tal manera y decide darle una oportunidad asintiendo con su cabeza mientras sigue al hombre mayor al interior del bar

– Mi nombre es Luffy – se presenta el pelinegro luego de tomar asiento junto al peliverde, están en una zona algo apartada del bullicio del bar –

– Zoro – dice el espadachín, alzando su brazo en dirección al cantinero y enseñando dos dedos en señal del número de bebidas que quiere sean entregadas en su mesa – ¿puedo preguntar qué hacías en la plataforma?

– Es donde Gold Roger fue ejecutado – responde el chico con emoción – pero ese estúpido bufón y la marina tenían que arruinar mi diversión

– ¿Ese era Buggy el payaso? – pregunta Zoro recordando haber visto su cartel de se busca en la pared de los centros de la marina cuando ha tenido que cobrar alguna recompensa –

– cierto, su nombre es Buggy – dice el pelinegro para sí mismo, el cantinero deja dos botellas sobre la mesa y se retira – parece que aún está molesto por la paliza que le di

– Tu rostro se me hace familiar – dice Zoro dando un largo trago a su botella mientras sus ojos no se separan de la peculiar cicatriz de dos puntos que el chico tiene bajo su ojo izquierdo o del viejo sombrero de paja que tiene en la cabeza como una corona. Cuando el chico sonríe en su dirección Zoro lo recuerda, el cartel de se busca con la recompensa más grande que se le haya dado a un pirata del East Blue con la foto de un chico sonriente – Debes haber causado un gran alboroto para que se hayan molestado en darte una recompensa tan grande en un mar tranquilo como el East blue

– Je, solo he estado divirtiéndome – responde Luffy con una sonrisilla de medio lado, da un trago a su botella de sake dulce que deja un rico sabor alrededor de su lengua y un pequeño ardor en su garganta – Tu eres ese famoso demonio cazador, Roronoa Zoro, ¿o me equivoco?

– No sé de dónde ha salido ese apodo – responde Zoro, un poco preocupado que el chico al conocer su mala fama decida que es momento de retirarse, lo cual es inusual ya que al espadachín nunca le ha importado la opinión de nadie – Nunca me he llamado a mí mismo un cazador de piratas

–Aun así llevas sus cabezas a algún centro de la marina para reclamar sus recompensas– dice Luffy en un tono monótono – eso suena bastante a lo que haría un caza recompensas… dime, Zoro, ¿tienes un sueño?

El cambio de tema sorprende un poco al peliverde pero no duda en dar su respuesta – Voy a ser el mejor espadachín del mundo –

– Esa es una gran ambición – dice Luffy mientras el peliverde lleva la botella a sus labios y da un trago a su sake – ¿Entonces quieres pelear con _"Ojos de halcón"_ por el puesto de mejor espadachín del mundo?

– ¿Has oído hablar sobre ojos de halcón? – pregunta Zoro sorprendido, es poca gente en el East blue quien conoce el nombre del mejor espadachín del mundo y es que la gran mayoría de ellos no tienen interés en saber sobre los grandes poderes que hay en el Grand Line –

– Lo conocí en persona – responde Luffy, sus ojos expresan el gran impacto que causo en él el mejor espadachín del mundo y los ojos de Zoro se abren de manera desmesurada al saber que su rival estuvo en este mar, tan cerca de él y no pudo enfrentarlo –

– ¿Dónde? – Pregunta Zoro y no necesita elaborar más su pregunta para que el pelinegro entienda. Luffy da un último sorbo a su botella y extiendo su brazo hasta la barra del bar, extendiendo dos de sus dedos para volver a recibir dos botellas y recoger su brazo a su posición natural. Los ojos de Zoro miran con incredulidad las extremidades del chico como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes –

– Comí la fruta Gomu Gomu, soy un hombre de goma – responde el pelinegro antes de que el espadachín pueda formular su pregunta, le tiende una botella antes de volver a contestar a la pregunta que si hizo – En el restaurant Baratie, estaba siguiendo a un tipo llamado Krieg y destruyo todos sus barcos con un solo movimiento de su espada. No estoy diciendo que no seas fuerte pero ese hombre está en una liga diferente… ha visto el mundo y se ha posicionado en la cima como el mejor

Zoro destapa la botella y se la lleva a los labios, contemplando las palabras dichas por el joven capitán y ve el razonamiento que hay en ellas. El East blue es el más débil de los mares y por mucha (mala) fama que Zoro haya obtenido no quiere decir que sus habilidades puedan llegar a compararse a las de ojos de halcón o de los poderosos enemigos que habitan en el Grand Line… aunque nada de eso importaría si es que el peliverde llegara a encontrarse con su rival porque de cualquier manera lo desafiaría a cruzar espadas

– Eso no importa – dice Zoro y Luffy lo observa atentamente, la manera en que esos ojos verdes adquieren un tinte peligroso y decidido que lo hace temblar pero no de pavor, de algo que no puede identificar y que hace que su estómago se sienta extraño – es el camino que he elegido para convertirme en el mejor espadachín del mundo, no moriré antes de haber cumplido mi objetivo

Luffy no dice nada pero sonríe para él, da un trago a su bebida y lame sus labios del líquido dulce una vez ha separado la botella de su boca, ese pequeño gesto enciende algo dentro del espadachín que creía no poseer pero que decide ignorar para hacer una pregunta que desde hace algún rato ha querido formular.

– ¿Y tú? – Pregunta Zoro llamando la atención del pelinegro – ¿Cuál es tu sueño?

– Voy a ser el Rey de los Piratas – declara Luffy con convicción, como si no se tratara de las posibilidades en su contra sino solo cuestión de tiempo; lo dice lo suficientemente alto como para que las pocas personas que hay en el bar lo escuchen y comiencen a reírse, el pelinegro no le presta mayor atención pero el espadachín mira de manera amenazante en dirección de quienes han osado a reír del sueño de alguien –

La respuesta no sorprende al espadachín, no hay pirata cuyos ojos no estén fijados en el título del Rey Pirata y lo que viene de la mano con ellos: conquistar los mares. Ante los ojos de Zoro todos los piratas son avariciosos buenos para nada que solo saben destruir todo lo que hay a su paso; es por eso que nunca ha sentido nada al llevar sus cabezas a una oficina de recompensas y cobrar un monto de dinero que necesite.

– ¿Entonces quieres conquistar los mares? – pregunta Zoro con lo que se niega admitir es decepción en su voz –

– ¿Conquistar? – Pregunta Luffy divertido y eso llama la atención del cazador de piratas – ¡Yo no quiero conquistar nada! – Responde Luffy y se inclina sobre la mesa para quedar más cerca del peliverde como si le estuviera confiando un secreto que debería parecer obvio para todos pero del que solo él se ha dado cuenta – ¡El Rey de los piratas es la persona más libre del mundo!

Esa no era la respuesta que Zoro esperaba. Demasiado simple e idealista para querer alcanzar un título tan complejo como aquel, pero también se le hace tan evidente como si esa siempre hubiera sido la respuesta correcta a interrogante de que debe aspirar tener el Rey pirata. En cierto sentido es lo mismo para su propio sueño, ¿que tiene el mejor espadachín del mundo aparte del propio conocimiento de ser el mejor y de las duras pruebas que ha superado para llegar a la cima?

– Es la primera vez que escucho algo como aquello – admite el peliverde – ¿La persona más libre del mundo, eh? Es un buen sueño –

– Entonces, brindemos – pide Luffy levantando su botella e inclinándose sobre el espadachín – Por nuestros sueños, por el futuro mejor espadachín del mundo y el Rey pirata

Zoro le da una sonrisa sincera y choca su botella contra la del pequeño capitán, ambos toman sus bebidas hasta el fondo y dan un pequeño sonido de satisfacción cuando terminan el alcohol que les quedaba. Zoro alza su brazo en dirección del cantinero pidiendo una nueva ronda de bebidas

– ¿Entonces, me contaras sobre tus aventuras en el East Blue? – pregunta Zoro con interés, su codo apoyado en la mesa y sosteniendo su mentón contra la palma abierta de su mano – estoy seguro que tienes muchas

– Claro – admite Luffy, con grandes ojos brillantes mientras recibe las botellas que el cantinero les ha tendido – pero zoro también debe contarme sobre sus aventuras

 **{2}**

La plática es entretenida, intercambian historias sobre su vida en el mar y enfrentamientos contra algunos piratas; Zoro se encuentra a si mismo más de una vez riendo de manera bulliciosa ante las locuras que el chico de goma ha realizado y decide que el cartel de se busca de _'Sombrero de paja Luffy'_ no le hace verdadera justicia a la radiante sonrisa del joven junto a él.

El contacto se vuelve más íntimo sin que se den cuenta, acomodando rebeldes hebras de cabello negro, curiosos dedos de goma que tocan tres aretes de oro, dedos ásperos y duros por años de sostener katanas trazan la forma de media luna en el rostro del joven capitán y reconoce de inmediato que la cicatriz tiene años en ese lugar… ¿qué clase de alocada infancia habrá tenido el joven con sombrero de paja? Desea preguntar y saber un poco más sobre esta persona que ha capturado su interés, pero sabe que incluso él tiene cosas en su pasado que no quiere recordar

 _(El sonido de sables de bambú chocando, una promesa intercambiada entre rivales, la muerte prematura de una chica talentosa, una nueva promesa hecha en una espada blanca y años de entrenamiento con un solo propósito)_

– Las manos de Zoro son tan cálidas – murmura Luffy poniendo su mano sobre la que aun descansa sobre su mejilla –

El espacio que hay entre ambos es reducido, tan cerca que pueden sentir la respiración contraria sobre sus pieles como una gentil caricia. Los dedos de Zoro se deslizan por la suave mejilla de Luffy mientras el joven se inclina en sus caricias por más. Zoro sabe que no puede atribuir sus acciones al alcohol, la cantidad que ha ingerido no se compara con lo que bebe usualmente pero su cuerpo se siente ligero y su pecho cálido, extrañamente ambas sensaciones se intensifican cuando escucha la pequeña risa _'shishishi'_ de su acompañante; el peliverde sabe lo que quiere pero no está seguro si el pequeño e inocente capitán piensa lo mismo que él tiene en mente. Luffy no es adepto al alcohol como el espadachín pero tampoco es ajeno a este, lo ha bebido en algunas ocasiones especiales que merecen celebración con una bebida en la mano, además que su constitución de goma evita que el alcohol lo afecte como al resto de las personas así que no tiene excusa alguna para inclinarse ante las caricias que el peliverde le brinda que no sea su necesidad

' _Necesidad de sentir esas manos tocando su piel, necesidad de querer que esos brazos lo envuelvan, necesidad de que esos afilados ojos verdes lo miren solo a él, necesidad de ser consumido por la intensidad del depredador que se oculta en la forma de Roronoa Zoro'_

Es Luffy quien une sus labios en un beso que es rápidamente correspondido, las manos que segundos antes se encontraban en su rostro ahora están en la base posterior de su cuello intentando profundizar aún más el beso, la lengua de Zoro delinea su labio inferior y el pequeño capitán abre su boca dándole control absoluto del ritmo en que sus lenguas se encuentran y deslizan una contra la otra. Sus respiraciones son pesadas una vez se separan, Zoro se pone de pie, pregunta en qué dirección queda el lugar donde se está hospedando y jala a Luffy del brazo, deja unos cuantos billetes sobre el mesón del bar frente al cantinero y se retira.

– No es por allí, Zoro _shishishi_ – dice el pequeño capitán, es el quien toma ahora el brazo del espadachín y los dirige a la dirección correcta –

– Ya lo sabía – gruñe el peliverde en voz baja – ¿compartes tu habitación con alguien?

– En el Merry comparto habitación con Ussop y Sanji – responde Luffy volteando a observarlo brevemente – pero Nami estuvo de acuerdo a que tuviéramos un cuarto independiente en el hotel… generalmente no me importaría compartir cuarto con mis nakamas pero estoy feliz de que hoy tenga un poco más de privacidad

Zoro definitivamente no está sonrojado ante la sutil insinuación del pequeño pirata quien ha vuelto a sonreír mientras mira hacia adelante.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se cierra es Luffy quien acorrala a Zoro contra esta, alzando su cabeza y uniendo los labios de ambos en nuevo beso, más demandante que el que compartieron en el bar. Las manos de Zoro están en la cintura de Luffy, levantando la camisa roja para deslizar sus manos por la espalda del joven mientras las manos del pequeño capitán se enredan en el cuello del espadachín.

– Hm… Zoro – gime Luffy separando sus labios de los del espadachín quien lo alza y le pide que envuelva sus piernas de gomas alrededor de su cintura. Zoro invierte sus papeles, ahora es el pequeño capitán quien tiene su espalda contra la puerta y Zoro frota su notable erección contra la de Luffy. Las pequeñas uñas del hombre de goma se entierran en los hombros de Zoro mientras mueve su pelvis insistentemente intentando obtener más fricción en su hombría.

– ¿Puedo intentar algo? – pregunta Luffy, con la voz agitada mientras observa directamente al espadachín a los ojos quien confundido solo reacciona a asentir. Luffy deshace el agarre de sus piernas en la cintura de Zoro y descienda hasta sus rodillas, sus dedos abren la bragueta de los pantalones oscuros y toma entre sus manos la erección libre de ropa interior, su mano derecha sube y baja sobre el miembro del peliverde quien deja escapar un siseo entre sus dientes ante lo satisfactorio que resulta aquella caricia.

– ¿Luffy? – Pregunta el espadachín mirando hacia abajo al sentir que la mano del pelinegro ha dejado de moverse, pero no tiene tiempo de volver a preguntar qué sucede cuando siente algo largo y húmedo envolverse alrededor de su erección que no tarda en ser tomada por completo en la boca del pequeño capitán. Las manos de Zoro viajan de manera instintiva a la cabeza de Luffy y sus dedos se enredan en el cabello negro estableciendo el ritmo que desea que el pequeño use.

– ¡ah, Luffy! – jadea Zoro, su voz bañada por la lujuria y la excitación de la lengua de goma alrededor de su pene que se mueve a un ritmo descoordinado mientras la cálida boca lo succiona una y otra vez por completo lo hace sentir en el cielo– Te ves tan bien así, Luffy – jadea Zoro mientras que su mano izquierda que aun sostiene al pelinegro del cabello comienza a moverlo con mayor velocidad sobre su erección – de rodillas y dispuesto a complacerme, ¿te gusta complacerme, Luffy? – pregunta Zoro, deslizando su mano derecha de manera cariñosa sobre la cabeza del pelinegro –

La única respuesta de Luffy es gemir alrededor de su erección lo que envía placenteras vibraciones por todo su cuerpo y cierra sus ojos al sentir lo cerca que esta de correrse; su pelvis se mueve imitando el movimiento de embestidas y sostiene con ambas manos la cabeza de Luffy cuando alcanza su clímax, la nariz del pequeño capitán enterrada contra un nido de vello púbico verde, el amargo sabor a semen que se desliza por su garganta y que escapa por las comisuras de sus labios.

– uhmmm… no sabe bien como creí – dice Luffy, limpiando sus labios con su antebrazo y sacando su lengua para recalcar sus palabras. Su mano derecha aun sostiene el miembro del peliverde y lo mira hacia arriba con un pequeño puchero en sus labios – Zoro esta flácido ahora

– No te preocupes por eso – dice Zoro, tomando sus katanas y dejándolas recargadas contra la pared cercana, levanta al pelinegro del brazo e inclinándose para besarlo, mientras exploran mutuamente sus bocas Zoro los dirige hasta la cama en el centro de la habitación y recuesta al pequeño capitán sobre ella quedando el encima y con su manos luchando por quitarle los pantalones. Luffy alza sus caderas y los bermudas se deslizan de sus piernas con un solo jalón por parte del espadachín.

Dedos ásperos acarician la erección de Luffy y dientes afilados juegan alrededor de las aureolas sus pezones, Zoro muerde el cuello y pecho del pequeño capitán sonriendo para sí mismo cuando ve las marcas de sus dientes en la piel, gemidos escapan de los labios de Luffy mientras empuja sus caderas contra la mano que le brinda placer. Zoro decide que esa no es la posición que necesita y lo voltea hasta que Luffy queda sobre sus manos y rodillas sobre la cama, espalda curveada y trasero alzado. Zoro se deshace de sus pantalones antes de continuar con su misión, con ambas manos separa los globos de carne dejando expuesta la rosada entrada y su lengua comienza a lamer de arriba hacia abajo, su lengua juega alrededor del amillo de textura rugosa y eso saca gemidos a su pequeño amante. Inserta ambos pulgares dentro de la entrada de Luffy sin mayor complicación, separa sus dedos y vuelve a meter su lengua que con su posición actual llega más profundo. Luffy no deja de gemir y vociferar en voz alta lo mucho que le gusta o como desea que lo haga más rápido, con lo que la erección de Zoro ha vuelto a la vida y solo desea hundirse en lo más profundo del pequeño capitán.

La sumisión nunca ha sido un rasgo abundante en Luffy y cuando las cosas no van como él quiere simplemente toma las riendas en sus manos. La manera en que Zoro mueve su lengua y dedos es placentera, pero no suficiente para calmar la ardiente necesidad que el chico de goma siente. Su pierna se extiende y enreda alrededor de la cintura del espadachín, arrastrándolo de un solo inesperado tirón hasta dejarlo recostado de espalda sobre la cama. Luffy se sienta de cuclillas sobre él y su entrada se frota contra la erección del peliverde

– Mi turno – anuncia Luffy, con una mano toma la erección de Zoro y la otra separa su entrada para que sea más fácil introducirlo – Zoro se estaba tardando demasiado

– Idiota – sisea el espadachín – sin preparación podría hacerte daño

– Todo mi cuerpo es de goma – explica Luffy, harto de espera comienza a descender sobre la erección palpitante del peliverde y cierra sus ojos cuando esta por completo adentro – ¿Se siente bien, Zoro? – pregunta el pelinegro, llevando una de sus manos a su cabello y deslizando sus dedos a través de su cabello, recién notando la ausencia de l su adorado sombrero de paja en su cabeza y que luego de mirar brevemente la habitación encuentra en el piso. Su mano derecha está apoyada sobre los marcados abdominales del peliverde para mantener el equilibrio, su mano izquierda se extiende para tomar su sombre y lo coloca sobre su cabeza.

Luffy mueve sus caderas, alzándose y bajando sobre el miembro de Zoro quien en respuesta mueve sus caderas con la misma intensidad. Las paredes internas de Luffy parecen amoldarse perfectamente a la forma de su miembro y que lo aprieta de una forma que amenaza con volverlo loco. Sus ojos verdes no se separan de la forma en que Luffy parece saltar sobre miembro, registra cada palabra sucia dirigida solamente a él y como los gemidos en forma de maullidos del pequeño capitán parecen grabarse a fuego en su memoria, de manera que le sea imposible no rememorar este evento cada vez que se presente la oportunidad de tocar otro cuerpo que no sea de goma. Zoro no quiere ser olvidado tampoco, quiere que esta noche este siempre en alguna parte del misterio que representa la mente de Luffy. Sus manos se aferran a la cintura del pequeño capitán y sus caderas comienzan a moverse con fuerza, descoordinando el ritmo lento que el hombre de goma había marcado cuando estaba al mando y buscando un punto en específico dentro de Luffy que no tarda en encontrar

–Te has puesto tu sombrero de paja – Señala Zoro, sus manos suben y bajan por los costados del pelinegro quien lo observa en espera de algún comentario ofensivo – ¿Es ese sombrero tu corona, Rey? – pregunta Zoro y los gemidos en forma de tartamudeo lo hacen sonreír al haber confirmado lo que ya imaginaba. Luffy es del tipo que le gusta ser alabado mientras tiene relaciones sexuales… es tan adorable.

\- Te sientes tan bien, Luffy - alaba Zoro mientras alza uno de sus brazos para acariciar la mejilla del pelinegro quien se inclina para prolongar el contacto. Luffy mueve sus caderas en círculos y Zoro muerde sus labios antes de seguir hablando, esta tan cerca de alcanzar su clímax pero necesita consentir un poco más al pequeño capitán – El siguiente Rey Pirata y el próximo mejor espadachín del mundo juntos en la cama, ¿no crees que estamos remeciendo el Grand Line por completo, Luffy? – el pelinegro asiente fervientemente, sus movimientos cada vez más apresurados y de su miembro brota pre-semen que cae sobre el abdomen de Zoro – Mierda, estoy tan cerca de correrme, estas tan apretado para mí, Luffy

–Junto con Zoro – dice Luffy, formando la primera oración coherente desde hace algún rato, mientras envuelve una mano alrededor de su erección y comienza a moverla rápidamente – Quiero correrme con Zoro

– ¿puedo tener un beso del rey pirata? – pide Zoro y Luffy rápidamente cumple, uniendo sus bocas mientras las manos de Zoro aprietan su agarre sobre la cintura del pelinegro una vez encuentra su liberación en lo profundo de Luffy. Por su parte el pequeño capitán se corre segundos después que el peliverde, al sentir el líquido caliente llenarlo y resbalarse por sus glúteos, su semilla esta esparcida sobre el abdomen del espadachín quien lo ha vuelto a enredar en un beso.

El pequeño capitán se desploma sobre el cuerpo de Zoro quien aún está disfrutando de la tranquilidad de su orgasmo. Sus largos dedos acarician la espalda de Luffy quien también parece haber quedado inducido en un trance de sueño. El espadachín desliza su miembro flácido de la entrada del pelinegro, le quita el sombrero de paja para ponerlo en la mesilla junto a la cama y sin molestarse en limpiar sus cuerpos ocupa la sabana para cubrirlos a ambos. La cabeza de Luffy descansa contra su pecho y el entierra su nariz contra las mojadas hebras de cabello que huelen extrañamente reconfortante mientras cae dormido.

Es el insistente sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta lo que despierta a Zoro pero que prefiere ignorar para seguir durmiendo, el pequeño capitán es tan cálido y cómodo. Cuando vuelve a cerrar sus ojos intentando dormir la puerta se abre de improvisto y un joven de cabello rubio con un cigarrillo entre los labios aparece en escena

– ¿Por qué no abrías la puerta, Idiota de goma? Nami-swan esta… ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – pregunta el rubio, apuntando al peliverde que se ha incorporado en la cama mirándolo con molestia – ¿Qué le hiciste a mi capitán?

– hmmm Sanji, comida – exige Luffy, sentándose sobre la cama y frotándose los ojos –

– ¡Luffy hay un hombre en tu habitación! – Dice Sanji sorprendido, pero rápidamente se da cuenta de un detalle del que no había prestado atención antes; las marcas de dientes en el pecho y cuello de Luffy, y la sonrisilla de satisfacción en el rostro del peliverde – ¡Tu-Tu –Tu mocoso de goma trajiste alguien a la cama anoche! – acusa el rubio tartamudeando la primera parte –

– Este es Zoro – presenta Luffy al espadachín junto a él, dándole un beso en la mejilla –

– ¿Zoro como en "cazador de piratas Zoro"? – Pregunta Sanji y Luffy asiente rápidamente sin dejar de sonreír – ¿Eres idiota? ¡No sabes lo peligroso que es!

– ¿Sanji está preocupado por mí? – Pregunta Luffy poniéndose de pie, sin molestarse en cubrir su desnudez mientras se agacha a recoger su ropa y la del espadachín –

– ¡Por supuesto que no! – Niega Sanji sonrojado, apartando su mirada de la figura desnuda de Luffy y de las manchas de _algo_ pegajoso sobre su cuerpo – ¡Solo me preocupo por las señoritas, idiota de goma! ¡Nami-swan está esperando para comer el desayuno antes de partir, apresúrate y baja! ¡Y ponte algo de ropa idiota exhibicionista!

– _shishishi_ – ríe Luffy cuando Sanji da un portazo cerrando la puerta y le tira su ropa a Zoro quien no se demora en vestirse – Sanji estaba todo rojo, sí que estaba furioso

Zoro suspira, mira que el pequeño capitán puede ser ingenuo para no darse cuenta en la manera que ese pervertido de ceja espiral lo miraba y que estaba sonrojado por su culpa. Zoro se pone de pie, acomodando sus katanas que estaban recargadas contra la pared en su haramaki y acercándose a Luffy, lo toma del mentón y une sus labios en beso delicado.

– La pase muy bien – admite el espadachín, deshaciendo su agarre en el rostro de Luffy y volteando para salir de la habitación – Gracias por una buena noche, Capitán Luffy.

Luffy se abraza a la espalda de Zoro y extiende su cabeza para dejar un beso sobre la mejilla del espadachín – Espero volver a ver a Zoro pronto – susurra el pequeño capitán en el oído del peliverde – Ven a "cazarme" otra vez, señor demonio cazador de piratas

Zoro solo ríe y un pequeño rubor cubre sus mejillas cuando sale por la puerta que cierra detrás de él. Luffy pone su preciado sombrero de paja sobre su cabeza, se coloca sus sandalias, sale por la puerta en busca de sus nakamas y las nuevas aventuras que esperan por el en el Grand Line


End file.
